


dear uncle, i'm in love with an idiot

by JarOfJelli



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Rated T for language, What's new, discussion of sexuality, dojima trying to be a supportive uncle, i wrote this instead of doing homework, morosexual yu, yosuke cannot do anything competently to save his life, yosuke is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJelli/pseuds/JarOfJelli
Summary: In which Yosuke is an absolute buffoon and Yu is trying so hard to deny it.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	dear uncle, i'm in love with an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of an old FML post you can find here:  
> https://www.fmylife.com/article/today-my-boyfriend-of-2-weeks-said-that-he-was-going-to-cook-me-dinner-after-waiting-for-the-froze_140586.html
> 
> I thought it fit Souyo way too well and I had to write this.

“Yosuke and I are together.”

Dojima let out a startled cough around his mouthful of pork, and Yu considered that maybe he should have waited for him to finish chewing before suddenly telling him this fact, after ten minutes of uninterrupted silence between them. Nanako was over at a friend’s house for the day and was going to return shortly, so it had just been Dojima and Yu for quite a few hours as Yu had been mulling over how to tell his uncle about his current relationship status and how it involves Yosuke Hanamura.

Dojima turned and coughed twice, quite harshly, into his closed fist before clearing his throat and looking at Yu, not quite in the eye, with a very practiced calm that Yu had only ever seen used when he was working. “Together, you say?”

Yu cleanly nodded once, attempting to make eye contact with Dojima so as to not show weakness.

Dojima’s eyes flicked down to his slowly cooling meal instead of returning the stare before asking “Together as in dating?”

Yu nodded once more, this time simply because he didn’t trust his voice not to waver in his response.

Dojima then mimicked him, not before taking a deep breath in and leaning back. Yu watched his eyes move as he was clearly taking in and analyzing the information he had been given, trying to pinpoint how to continue from there or exactly what to say.

“So you like...men?”

Ok, so that wasn’t the exact response he was expecting, but he wasn’t getting yelled at to get out of the house so Yu was going to take what he could get and roll with it. He felt his heartbeat slow down as he registered Dojima’s surprised but curious tone instead of an angered one.

“Yes” Yu affirmed, and he mentally high-fived himself for speaking actual words during the conversation despite the fact that his hands were shaking like two leaves in a storm just under the table.

Dojima, ever vigilant, seemed to take note of Yu’s nervous state and instantly tried to change his demeanor, slapping on a shaky attempt at a reassuring smile. “That’s fine, of course!” he blurted out, “It’s really not a big deal to me, I promise, I was just a bit…” Dojima waved his hand in the general direction of an undefined emotion and Yu understood.

“You were surprised.”

Dojima huffed out a split-second breathy laugh, “Yes, I guess so,” he shook his head and smiled, but his eyebrows were angled in to create a sort-of bemused look on his face “you just always seemed like you were so into girls, you know?”

Yu shrugged, “I am into girls, just also boys”, he clarified as he took another bite of his food, finally feeling calm enough to continue eating.

Dojima nodded in understanding, and then there was a long pause. A very long pause. Less of a pause, actually, and more of a stretch of time filled entirely by silence (spare the sounds of chopsticks tapping the inside of bowls and quiet chewing).

Dojima’s face then suddenly scrunched into one of bewilderment as Yu was about to get up and collect their now empty dishes. 

“Hanamura?!” he scoffed out all of a sudden, as if he just remembered the cause of their entire conversation.

Yu, slightly caught off guard, cocked his head slightly and responded “Yes? What about him?”

Dojima's head jerked back for a moment, like he couldn’t believe Yu’s casual tone. “Yosuke Hanamura?! _Him?!_ ” he spluttered, making a wide sweeping motion with his arm towards, supposedly, an invisible Yosuke. Or maybe the concept of Yosuke’s presence?

“Yes, I am dating him.”

“ _Why?!_ ” Dojima blurted out, eyes wide and full of pure, unabashed bafflement.

Yu’s face began to mimic his uncle’s own, scrunched into its own form of bewildered confusion. “I thought this wasn’t an issue.”

Dojima rested his forehead on his palm, “You liking guys isn’t the problem,” he assured, “you liking Yosuke is different.”

Yu’s frustration was rising more and more. He knew Dojima didn’t think Yosuke was necessarily Yu’s _ideal_ option for a partner, but he didn’t think this would be a big deal if he was already okay with Yu’s bisexuality.

“What’s wrong with Yosuke?” he asked, defensiveness prevalent in his tone.

Dojima laughed, wiping his hand down his face and then he finally, _finally_ , looked Yu in the eyes. “He’s just not exactly the most put together, eh? There are definitely sharper knives in the drawer.”

Yu was a little taken aback by this statement. Yosuke was plenty smart, when it counted. In the T.V world, he was strategic and efficient, and Yu knew he could rely on him to get them out of a sticky situation.

Yu did not voice this, rather he simply shrugged and grabbed the dishes off the table to go wash them. Nanako came home a few short minutes after and they spent the rest of the night watching T.V and playing, and Yu didn’t think about the comments Dojima made on Yosuke’s intelligence after that because they never discussed it again.

And now in retrospect, he probably _should_ have thought about it more, because in the years that followed Yosuke’s lack of common sense started to come out more and more, and Yu was still trying very hard to see the intelligence in him hidden underneath the layers of unfiltered opinions, impulsive actions, and general foolishness.

It all came to a head one night when Yu came into the kitchen of their shared apartment to see Yosuke sitting on the counter and staring at the oven timer. 

Yosuke had insisted on making dinner that night, despite the fact that he was in no way a good cook. Normally Yu would make dinner, and a superb one at that, but he had burned his hand the other night while attempting to fry up tofu, because Yosuke had been distracting him with aggressive affection. Yosuke felt so guilty about the burn he had vowed to make dinner the next night and as many nights after as he needed to. It had taken him a little bit of convincing for him to realize that probably wasn’t a great idea for either of their stomachs and taste buds, but Yosuke still swore to make dinner once as an apology.

He had ended up just buying a frozen pizza on his way home from class, but Yu still appreciated the sentiment, even if he could have easily done the same, burnt and bandaged palm or no.

And now Yosuke was camping the stove like he was afraid it was going to grow legs and walk away the second he turned his back.

“You know, our oven _does_ actually have an alarm that tells you when the food is done. You don’t have to wait here for the timer to count down” Yu said from the doorway, and Yosuke perked his head up and towards Yu, as if awoken from a trance.

“Hm? Oh, no I know. I’m just trying to psych myself up” Yosuke explained casually as the timer beeped once, to say that he had sixty seconds left before their pizza was done.

Yu raised his eyebrows slightly, smiling with mild amusement. “Psych yourself up? For what?”

Yosuke kicked his feet a little before stretching them out, sighing loudly. “Man, this stuff is hard, gimme a break!”

“What, heating up premade food?” Yu chuckled, taking a couple steps further into the room, “Now I know that not even _you_ could mess that up”.

“Dude,” Yosuke glared seriously at Yu, “there is always room for stuff to go wrong, especially in cooking”.

“Nostalgic for Yukiko and Chie’s home-cooking?” Yu teased, trying not to laugh as he watched Yosuke’s face contort as he shook his head rapidly, trying to get rid of the memory Yu had placed inside his head immediately.

“Jeez, I’m gonna lose my appetite at this rate, partner” he pouted, which Yu always found exceedingly adorable.

The timer on the stove began to beep, telling that the pizza was ready to eat. Yu’s stomach growled, seemingly in response. He was starving.

He then heard Yosuke suck in air between his teeth, and Yu saw that he had an extremely apprehensive look on his face. The timer continued to beep obnoxiously.

“What is it?”

Yosuke sighed loudly, “Nothing, I just…” he paused, hopping off the counter to press the timer button, finally stopping it from going off, “Man, I hate this part”.

Yu scrunched up his face in confusion as Yosuke opened the oven door. “What do you me-”

But before he could finish his sentence, Yosuke reached into the oven and, _bare-handed_ , grabbed the pizza and began to pull it out. Yu watched in absolute horror as his boyfriend screamed in agony while lifting the pizza out of the oven. Yosuke nearly dropped it before throwing it onto their counter with a slap. He then curled in on himself, holding his red, clearly burned hands in front of him and hissing in pain.

Yu stood there, absolutely stunned. Yosuke Hanamura, his friend, his partner, the love of his life, had just taken a scalding hot pizza out of the oven with nothing but his _bare-ass hands_ . Yu slowly moved his eyes a just few feet away from where Yosuke had tossed the pizza, looking at the oven mitts that Kanji had given them as a house-warming gift; the oven mitts that Yu _knows_ Yosuke had seen him use multiple times for various dishes. They were right there, and Yosuke had just…

“Yosuke, what in the sweet fuck?!”

Yosuke looked up at him, anguished look on his face and tears in his eyes.

“W-What?” he asked, and Yu’s jaw dropped. He turned away, unable to look at his partner, and cupped his hands over his face. “What is it, partner?”

He didn’t even realize what he had just done. That meant that this was not just a mere lapse in judgment, this was regular behavior for Yosuke.

Yosuke then made a noise of realization, and Yu thought that surely, he had just recognized what ridiculous thing he had done, but then he said:

“Oh, that’s right! I gotta run my hands under some cold water!”

Yu was dreaming. There was no way this was actually happening. He just ate bad leftovers before bed and was having another weird dream again. There was no way his lovely boyfriend had just done this to him.

Yu pinched himself just as he heard the sink running behind him, and then he lost it.

He very slowly turned back around to Yosuke bent over their sink, teeth gritted as he let cold water run over his burn that was actually starting to blister slightly.

“Babe…” he said very carefully. Yosuke tilted his head up towards him, startled. They didn’t really use terms of endearment like that unless they were feeling either particularly affectionate or they were trying to make the next words that would come out of their mouths sound nicer.

“Yes…?”

“Would you mind looking to your left?”

Yosuke slowly blinked but then complied, turning his head to his left and staring.

“I don’t get it, Yu. What am I supposed to be looking at?” Yosuke said while looking in the exact direction of their oven mitts.

“The mitts, Yosuke. The mitts.”

Yu could hear the gears shifting in his boyfriend’s head, grinding labouriously trying desperately to put two-and-two together. Then his shoulders tensed.

“Ohhh…”

“Yeah."

Yosuke then looked back at Yu, mouth pressed into a thin line. Yu stared at him, expression blank but trying to betray his exasperation and fury with his eyes.

And then, the line of Yosuke’s mouth began to tremble and his shoulders started to shake, and then a snort left Yu’s throat and it was all over. The both of them doubled over, laughing, their chests heaving for air and tears streaming down their cheeks.

Dojima was right, Yosuke wasn’t at all smart. He was a downright moron. But…

“Yosuke, the water, you’re going to run up our bill.”

“Right! Whoops.”

...he was also Yu’s moron.

“Hey, partner! Our hands are matching now!” Yosuke suddenly exclaimed, holding up his poor, burned hands, and Yu couldn’t help but smile.

Maybe he was a moron too, for loving him so much for it.


End file.
